


A bet

by sistark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, jon has a crush, people meddling in other people's live for a bet but really they want Brienne to get the D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistark/pseuds/sistark
Summary: Jon and Sansa have a bet on who Brienne will choose between Jaime and Tormund. In other terms, Sansa likes to be right and Jon likes to think he can prove her wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in my head, I'm sure that Jon and Sansa would totally argue over who Brienne should choose between Tormund and Jaime lmao. 
> 
> Seriously this is trash, plus English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes...Hope you enjoy it anyway!

"Hey Sansa." he greeted her with a small smile as she made her way to the sofa next to him, smiling back at him. "I thought you were supposed to have a date tonight?" Jon asked, placing the book he was reading on his lap. She sighed then grunted a little and brought her feet to the sofa.

"I did, but when I saw the man I just had to run, you should have seen him, Jon!" Jon cocked his eyebrow while watching her. "I mean, look." she brought her phone near Jon's face which made him squint his eyes a little. "There was just a big difference from his profile picture to what he actually looks like." She showed him two pictures, and Jon had to laugh a little at the second one, they obviously didn't look alike. In the first the guy was a tall blond guy with short hair and blue piercing eyes, he also looked like he went to the gym every day, in the second picture it was Sansa who took it, the guy was the opposite of the first guy : he had longer brown hair that reached his shoulders, he was short and very thin. He could also see a toothy smile and some flowers he had in his hands.

"Eh, at least he brought you flowers. You should have given him a chance." Jon teased.

"I don't go out with people who lies about their identity." she sighed loudly, turning on the sofa so that her back is against the sofa arm, her feet nearing Jon's thigh. "he was not even ugly, it's the fact he used somebody else's picture, okay." 

"You really do have a type." Jon looked down at his book, playing with the bookmark as he started to think about the type of guy, _blond, tall, with pretty eyes..._ she did date for a moment then dismissed the thoughts.

"I guess." She replied eyeing Jon's movement. Sansa looked around the room. "Where's Robb anyway? I was said you guys bought some delicious ice-cream from WinterTown the other day…"

Jon could not help a smile then. "Oh I see, seeking some comfort from your brother's fridge."

"In my defence, I was supposed to have ice-cream on my date tonight."

He chuckled a bit and nodded at the kitchen to their right. "Go help yourself." She did not wait another second and jumped off the sofa. Jon watched her go, his eyes travelling her figure as she walked through the door. He sighed and opened his book to resume his reading. He did not raise his eyes when she came back and spoke to him.

"I brought another spoon for you just in case." Jon thanked her lowly, trying to stay focused on the words he was supposedly reading. Sansa put the said spoon on the coffee table. He did not look up to see her start digging up in the lemony ice cream (that he knew she would pick because, yes he was the one who bought it.) As soon as she sat next to him her feet tried to have their way under his thigh. He frowned a little and glanced at her.

"My feet are cold." she smiled before taking a mouthful of ice-cream, his eyes followed the act of her lips closing on the spoon then her tongue licking off the rest of it. Jon swallowed hard, and prayed the god he was not being obvious about it when he turned his face down once again, giving up some space under his leg so she could adjust her feet. They stayed like this for a while. He was painfully aware of every noise she made when eating her ice-cream that he started to wonder if she did that on purpose.

Jon was still trying to focus on his book, he eventually realised that he had been reading the same page for the last thirty minutes when he heard  Sansa shout "Oh my god!" Jon saw herc utting the ice-cream cup on the coffee table. "I can't believe it's happening, finally!"

"What?" he asked without thinking. Sansa had been loud about it, surely he could ask about it.

"Well, Brienne has a date with Jaime Lannister!" she giggled and started to type something on her screen; her toes were moving rapidly under him. The redhead had started to wriggle excitedly next to him when he spoke almost dumbfounded.

"Wait, isn't she with Tormund?"

"They're not dating." she replied quickly, sending the message then glancing up at Jon. "Aren't they? He told me they were seeing each other last time I talked to him."

"Well, yeah, the term here is exactly what it is, they're seeing each other."

"It's not my business but Tormund definitely thinks they're dating"

"Yeah, because he's Tormund," Sansa smiled at that, eyeing her screen to see if she had received another text. "he definitely thinks they're dating. But they're not, trust me."

"Come on, Tormund is in love with her. I don't think Jaime would do half of what Tormund would for her."

"I beg to differ Jon. Jaime is very much in love with Brienne."

"Is he? Last I heard he was pretty much courting every women he encounters." Sansa huffed and shook her head.

"At least he is not a creep about it. Have you seen the way he looks at Brienne? Come on, Jon. You know better than that." She was looking at his eyes closely, her frown still in place on her face. Jon was trying not to smile; somehow he started to notice how she had leaned over him making them closer than they were a minute ago. He didn't know if it was because of the proximity of their position, _(of course he knows, he can even smell the lemony flavour from the ice-cream from here)_ but his heart had started to beat faster; he cleared his throat trying not to think about it, turning his head facing the TV.

"Tormund is just awkward, it's true. But Jaime is just another pretty boy"

"He's not _another_  pretty boy though. He has done things for her... it was pretty much saying "I love you" straight to her face"

"I bet she won't choose him." it was ridiculous of him to assume, to be honest he doesn't know why he was trying to insist, it was not his business and if he were with any other person he would have dismissed any form of gossip, or talking about other people's relationship but he was here with Sansa who seemed engaged into it as if it was her they were talking about. He knew of her close friendship with Brienne, of course she would like her to be happy. That may be the reason why he did not really fathom why she would want Brienne to date Jaime Lannister. He rolled his eyes only thinking about the whole family, bunch of cunts… He thought of Tyrion then, maybe not all of them… However,Tormund was his friend, of course he would defend him first. Jon was somehow deep in his thoughts about how Brienne could be in love with some pretty boy like Jaime. He shook his head;

"Excuse me ?" that had to draw his attention back to Sansa. "Do you want to bet? Because she will definitely choose Jaime." Sansa removed her feets from under his thigh instead she leaned even closer to Jon. She was still frowning, her mouth in a slight pout that she always does whenever someone doesn't share the same opinion. Somewhere in her eyes Jon could see the "I dare you" glint. It always amused him how stubborn Sansa was, she always wanted to be right about everything.

It was only natural he would not agree with her on this one.

"I bet she will definitely choose Tormund." her frowns disappeared from her face, and a wide smile replaced her pout and for a second Jon thought she was going to kiss him when her face came near him, almost touching him. She whispered in his ear.

"Oh it's on, babe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is 22, Jon 25. For the sake of the story, Jaime is only 5 years older than Jon. And he is not Joffrey’s father but his cousin.

Before he could react and have a moment to think about what had just happened, Sansa stood up from the sofa. Her face was actually glowing, her smile spreading wide on her lips, as if she did not just make the hair on his arms raise when she had whispered in his ears. Sansa started to pace next to the coffee table, her back to him. She was mumbling something he could not hear, so Jon just watched her.

Jon knew what that meant, this glow, it was not the first time something similar had happened. Sansa liked everything that ends up with her have anything she asks for. It was not unusual for her to make bets like these. And she was definitely serious about them. This time, it did not help when she was absolutely sure she was right.

“Okay, so what do you want if you win the bet?” she sat cross legged on the coffee table. a devious look on her face.

 Jon did not know what to reply. Surely he could find something, there was tons of things he’d like to have from Sansa. _Or do to her._ Most of those were things he would never actually admit to anyone, and especially not to Sansa.

 “I guess something like...you losing would bring me great satisfaction.” he laughed, leaning back in the sofa; his arms crossed in the middle of his chest. He’d like to think himself smug at that moment. But Jon knew better, and he knew she would press him for something else, because Sansa Stark is not one to settle for the satisfaction of winning , she always wanted more. Even though, most of the time it was innocent enough to be a problem.

 “Okay, okay. I get it, you’re afraid of what I could ask of you.” She winked at him which made him shook his head, chuckling.

 “Right, I’m terrified.”

 Jon rolled his eyes and shook his head once again, grinning like the fool he was. It was true : he was indeed scared. He knew what she could ask anything of him, he remembers that time when she bet Arya could not finish the bottle of vodka without puking afterwards. Everyone had been so sure Arya was best at drinking, she really was, until she wasn’t and Sansa won the bet against Robb. Sansa had demanded that he wears a dress _and_ heels to Margaery’s party.

 He snickered at the memory. Sansa gave him a gentle kick on his knees to gain his attention back. “I know you are.”

 She finally sighed with a little smile on her lips, she cocked her head. “Okay, we’ll decide after we have a winner.”

 Sansa picked up the ice cream pot and the spoon she left on the table to hand him both. He accepted it and took a mouthful of ice-cream while she grabbed her phone to check her texts.

  _Maybe she wasn’t going to push him for something weird after all._

 “I don’t think we’ll get anything tonight. I mean Brienne won’t tell me anything over a text and I’ll have to wait until tomorrow after the date is over.”

 He nodded silently, watching her typing something. She glanced up and smiled, that freaking smile that made his heart jump in his chest. He took another spoonful trying to focus on anything else than his heart beat. Now that he thought about it, there was nothing better than seeing that smile, it may have been the reason to take up this challenge, just maybe.

 “You’re so screwed though.”

 “And why is that? Tormund has every chance. I’ve seen how they interact, and she is not as hostile as she first was.”

 She hummed and added “Right, I think she thinks of him as a friend now..” she picked her spoon and took a bit of ice-cream. “she always talks about Jaime though.”

 “Like you used to do when you talked about Joffrey?”

 Jon hid a grin from forming on his lips, he knew about the horrible crush she had had for the prickiest of the Lannisters, he still didn’t understand what she found in that boy that was so extraordinary. Sansa gave him another kick and bit her bottom lip.

 “That’s not fair and you know it. I was 13 !”

 He laughed out loud at her not so angry expression, she was so embarrassed every time someone would bring that up.

 “It was almost cute at the time you know... almost.”

 Jon crossed his legs and put them next to hers on the coffee table; she muttered a “shut up”

 “Eh, well, I’m just glad you opened your eyes eventually. If he used to be a prick as a teenager, I can’t imagine you all over him now that he’s an adult.”

 “He’s even more of a douche now. It doesn’t mean Jaime is one too.”

 “Okay, let’s say he is not that bad of a guy; why would he go out with so many women at the same time then?”

 "There are only rumours Jon.”

 Sansa took the cup in her hands for another spoon of ice-cream, making it last on her tongue and keeping it in her mouth as she seemed to be thinking. She squinted slightly when her eyes finally stopped upon his. His breath stopped for a second and he diverted his eyes and leaned in to grab the cup back.

 Jon sighed gaudily before stuffing his mouth with ice cream. Sansa looked at him strangely but she did not say anything.

 “Now that I think about it, Tormund talks a lot about the women he’s been with, doesn’t he?”

 “Yeah, I guess it’s his way to impress women, or men really, even though it doesn’t work.”  

 “Men?” Sansa gaped, changing her position so that her legs were positioned in front of her. She rested her hands on her knees. “Really? I’d never guess.”

 “He’s not shy about it though, weird he never mentioned it to you.”

 She grinned then, taking his ankles in her palms to move them on her lap. He blinked a few time letting her, he was being cautious though, he could never be sure when she was about to do something reckless, like tickling his foot.

 “Can we at least agree that he has qualities then?”  Jon said, thinking about how funny it must sound like, him talking Tormund up.

 “I’ve never said he did not have qualities. I like Tormund.” he snorted at her now, to what she glared and replied “What?”

 “Jaime is definitely more your style though.”

 Sansa looked at him silently, her brows knitting as she moved her hands lightly over his ankle this time barely touching him.

 “What is that supposed to mean?”

 “Well…” Jon grimaced trying to find the words without sounding like a complete moron; it was true after all. Jaime was the kind of guy she would date. “I mean...physically...he’s your type, right?” he asked, almost shy all of the sudden.

 Sansa only shrugged and looked away. Her hands finally let go of his ankles, he took advantage of the act to give her a slight tug on her stomach with the tip of his toe. Jon did it several times before he got an actual reaction from Sansa : she had been trying to hold in her laughter.

 “Come on.”

 “Right, I’m team Jaime” she smirked a little stopping his foot to reach her this time. “Not because “ _He’s my type_ ”, because Brienne sincerely seems to have feelings for him and she’s my friend.”

 “Okay.” he resigned, sighing.

 “We need to be sure, though, right?” Sansa said, looking up. She was staring at the ceiling as if something was about to fall on them right this moment.

 “How are we going to be sure? I mean it’s not like we’re going to see them doing...stuff or something” he wanted to chase the thought away, he did not want to think about Tormund having sex or whatsoever.

 “We could...set them up? Somewhere we can trap them so we know for sure.” Sansa mused and then shook her head chuckling. She suddenly shot her head down, her eyes wide. “Oh!”

 Jon watched her as she stood up, jerking his legs on the ground. “Jon we could have them here! We could throw a party, invite everyone and just see how it turns out.”

 “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Aren’t we meddling in their affairs..?”

 “We already are meddling since we’ve made the bet though.” She grinned and throw herself on the other side of the sofa with a giggle. She really liked it. Sansa had her phone in her hands in no time and, as Jon guessed it, sending invitation to all their friends.

 It was funny really, Jon had been friends with Robb for as long as he can remember, Arya and Bran were like little a brother and sister. They were polite and nice with each other but he had never considered Sansa as a friend before, they were different and it seemed natural at the time. Their friendliness had come later when Robb and he started to live together in their last year at university, she was always around when she didn’t have to go to class and it became a habit.

 They were always playful with each other, but there were nowhere near so much touching. Sansa’s legs were on his lap now, and it was not surprising to see she had done so nonchalantly. Jon did not know where to look and how to look totally fine with it. He almost cursed when he heard the noise of the main door opening. Of course Robb had to be come home from work when things were getting… _getting what exactly? it’s literally nothing you, idiot she’s acting like she would with Robb..right?_

 Jon exhaled loudly before Robb made his way to the living room. He glanced at Sansa and of course she didn’t react, and just smiled at her brother and shouted “hey”

 “Hey, what’s up?” Robb raised an eyebrow at the sight of them, he almost looked amused.

 “I was just saying to Jon, how wonderful it’d be if we had a party this week-end.”

 “Oh? Will Margaery be there?”

 "Yup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao as I read it again I thought it almost seemed like I have a foot fetish or something, I swear this isn’t it, I didn’t know how to make tension between them without it being weird or it being too platonic..   
> Plus I picture Tormund as bi, the guy totally hit on the Hound in the show I'm not sorry ;)
> 
> There will be more of Brienne and Jaime and Tormund soon! I promise ! 
> 
> Anyhow! Hope you liked it ! xx


End file.
